


Stealing Them

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, frankensteins army
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Frankenstein’s ArmyCharacters: Viktor, Mosquito, others mentionedRelationship: Viktor/readerRequest: How about "Frankenstein's Army"? Falling in love with Viktor and befriending the zombots:)
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/You, viktor frankenstein/reader
Kudos: 7





	Stealing Them

You walked through the long corridors as the zombots went about their business, only stopping to greet you with small bows. You found it cute, bowing back.   
As you entered the hall ways, you noticed a long trail of blood on the floor and couldn’t help but pause. You didn’t like stepping on the blood and were even more terrified of slipping and falling into it.   
You didn’t get a chance to refigure your route when you were lifted up and carried across the patch of blood.   
Razorteeth had picked you up bridal style and was very carful with all the sharp objects attached you him not to harm you.   
“You don’t have to. I could walk the long way.” You spoke as he moved robotically like the others.   
Several stilted shakes of the head told you he wasn’t going to put you down any time soon.   
He took you straight to the doctors room, not bothering to put you down when the blood on the tracks ended. Several other zombots passed, waving to you but he wouldn’t let you stop to chat.   
The doctors room was large, with two main doors which lead out to the main line of workers and, eventually, towards the exit of the building. The second door lead further into the complex, with more workers who were less… threatening. You had came from the second door, which is why you had found it strange for Razorteeth to be there. Viktor liked him on the front line.   
He put you down in the centre of the room before leaving.   
“You get my creations to carry you around now, my dear?” Viktor looked up from his surgery, an eyebrow raised but you saw the smirk on his features.   
“No, there was blood on the floor. I was going to go the long way around but, well, that didn’t happen.” You giggle as you walk over to him, interested in what he was doing now. “Are you creating?”   
“Yes, I am.” He beamed at you. “Which is why I’m glad you are here.”   
The creation that sat in the chair had a submarine suit on, with knifes attached to where its hands would be. Thankfully, they were tied down.   
Before you could ask, the doctor pressed the button and the figure began to shake as it came to life. Viktor had told you that they were normally aggressive when first ‘awoken’, but you hated to see the creature like this. You did the only thing you could think of.   
“Shhh.” You soothed, gently stroking the top of the helmet trying to calm the shaking creature.   
You noticed an immediate reaction of it lolling into a slump, looking at you. Well, it didn’t have eyes, but its head was turned to you, perhaps listening for you. “You’re okay.”   
Once you were sure it was calm, you undid the binds. You weren’t sure if Viktor was okay with this but you didn’t care. You were focused on making sure this creatures life started out okay, this time around that is.   
Slowly, you helped it stand, catching it as it fell backwards slightly.   
“Much better!” Viktor exclaimed, making you both jump. “No more stumbling across my lab and destroying all my things. They respond so well to you, even when first awake.”   
It was true. All the zombots behaved so much differently around you. The older ones were very protective over you, but you always assumed it was because of your relationship with their master. But the new ones, the younger ones, almost acted like puppies. They followed you around, loving your attention when the doctor wasn’t barking orders at them.   
“Now, you.” Viktor walked up to the new zombot. “Go next door. Find the tray with tools on it. Bring it here.”   
The bot took a moment, seemingly processing the command before following it, leaving the room.   
“I think you only called me here to see if they always act like that with me.” You raised as suspicious eyebrow at the doctor who smirked.   
“Of course. if it makes it easier for them, your presence might be a must in my lab.” He walked up behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist so he can place a kiss to your cheek. You twisted in his arm, capturing his lips in a quick kiss before the doors swung open and the new bot was back with the very tray he was sent for.   
“Well done!” You beamed, over the moon that he had found it so quickly.   
“yes, yes, very good.” Viktor waved off the bot. “put it down and go into the next room. Help the first creation you find.”   
You smirked as the bot did as instructed.   
“Perhaps I have to worry about my bots turning on me for you.” He chuckles as he draws your attention back to him.   
“No, that would never happen. As long as you continue to kiss me.” You giggle, the twinkle of mischief gleamed in his eyes as he followed your request, ducking down to kiss you.   
In truth, it was a growing worry. What if something happened to you? Would they revolt? How would grief effect a zombot? Viktor didn’t know, and he was unwilling to find out. He wouldn’t risk you, even in search of knowledge.   
Suddenly, the doors swung open and Mosquito came. Normally, he was fine on the elongated legs, but now? He seemed anxious as he moved from leg to leg.   
“Damn it, what now?” Viktor cried out, irritated that he couldn’t take the time to enjoy your company.   
Mosquito ducked his head before using his ‘beak’ to gesture to the outside.   
There was someone around here.   
“How many?” You asked, instantly leaving Viktor’s arms to walk over to Mosquito to try comfort him. He clicked his front leg on the ground 4 times.   
4 people.  
“Okay, okay. You-“ he pointed to Mosquito. “-Keep her safe. I’ll send out someone to deal with it.” Viktor walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat. Mosquito nodded his head, standing over you protectively.   
You gently stroked the sides of the mask to calm the giant as Viktor walked purposefully to the door.   
“Perhaps, I do not need to worry about you taking them. Maybe it’s the other way around.” Viktor smirked back at you, making you laugh at the notion. He smiled, seeming genuinely happy that you didn’t seem as skittish as you had done when people came knocking before he disappeared out the left door  
“Right, lets see how the new boys getting along, shall we?” You asked Mosquito as you ducked out from under him to head towards the right door, leading back into the work line. Despite his hesitation, Mosquito followed you, making sure to keep you close, just in case there should be any issues. But as you walked through the hallways and past 5 or 6 bots, you knew no one was getting near you any time soon. They would protect you more fiercely than they would Viktor. So maybe you were stealing them.


End file.
